Dākuhīrō no shin jidaiダークヒーローの新時代
by ubanades
Summary: Ash's life is ruined and changed, yet he is happy with it. You will find his secret beyond his past. Will it affect his future? Will hope, fate, and destiny give up on him? For the Thrid time in years, Ash picked the dark path that will have risks flowing into his life. Romance will finally give him life. There will be some cross-overs with some anime and games. Ash x harem.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I have a new story in mind and it's been in my mind for a while now. I wanted to take it out of my mind and write it down. So here!

Flash Back

"_I still can't believe it. For the first time I never got lost looking for the path to Pallet Town! It's good to be home after the 5__th__ journey and I aced it!"_

"_Pika pika!"_

_The yellow mouse started rubbing its cheek on the boy's. He started giggling. On his way home he met up with another person. They both had a long conversation until they got to one of their homes._

"_Hey, Ash I'll see you around!"_

"_Alright Shaun, later!" _

_They both met up later only having a meeting with Ash's friends, yet his friends' trust is already increasing for Shaun the secret agent of the holy fighters, they are people with superior intellect and knowledge to try to destroy any evil sinners, demons, and fallen angels._

_ Scene Change_

_Shaun's POV_

_I found it, after so long I found it! I snuck into the professor's lab early. Next, to take the legendary Pokémon: arceus._

_That was until I heard a voice outside and readied my weapon. "Hey, stop right there!"_

_Ash's POV_

"_Hey, stop right there!"_

_I saw the figure in the shadows. I thought it was a hallucination, but it was him… Shaun. I saw him take out a katana and lunged at me and swung. I kept dodging, yet I saw him tired as I am any way. Then I stopped and lunged at him, kicking the sword out of his hand. I slid and got it. I managed to injure him a bit before he fell on his knees._

"_Guess what? They won't believe you anymore, I already have their trust. If they saw you then you would be in jail; other people will hate you from now until then."_

"_That would happen, but I don't care even if they saw this I'd rather leave and become something that will end most of other's lives and souls." _

_I then stabbed him in the throat. Blood was squirting out of his neck. Seeing as if I don't care, blood just was all over me. I started feeling guilty when I heard Misty's voice. _

_Normal POV_

"_Ash, why? Why did you kill him?" Misty chocked in fear and gloom._

"_You wouldn't believe me even if I told you! He tried to steal the young arceus Professor Oak captured, and bring it to the holy fighters! You will not believe me because I killed him."_

"_We won't, WE WONT EVER BELIEVE YOU EVER! NOW GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING TOWN!"_

"_I told you, alright then I'll pay with my own life." Ash coldly whispered. His hair covered in blood hid his eyes. He then raised the katana and stabbed himself in the throat, ending his "life" instantly. His soul came out, no one can see it. His soul went through a wall that headed toward a forest. He then turned into bright light and his body spawned before him; he was pulled into it and he opened his eyes. All he saw was light before he blacked out._

Flash Back End

Ash's POV

The time my name was graven on that stone, it joyed me just seeing my "body" starting to be covered in dirt. Just as my thoughts came back to me, I found that my plan fell in place. The rancid smell of the mixed aroma of grass and rain filled the area with broken hearts. The receptacle has disappeared along with my "body" as it was engulfed by the soil. Many others placed asters on the spot my "body" was buried. My name is no longer Ashton Ketchum. It is now Ashura Satoshi Kogame. Now, after the "death" of the trainer self of me, I know longer need to see my former friends anymore. I then walked into an area where no one will see. My blade came out of the ground; I then handled it and slashed the air, creating a portal through dimensions into my front of my "humble" home… er, mansion.

Normal POV

Ash arrived through his mirror like the glass turned into a gate way the ocean, the glass reacting to an illusion as if it turned into liquid. He then appeared into his bed seeing the glorious full moon through the window, the dark sky acting as a blanket over the region. Ash then fell asleep without any change whatsoever.

This is a new era for Ashura Satoshi Kogame.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys this is a short chapter, sorry to disappoint you guys. For the cross-over in this chapter it will be _Darksiders 2. _If you know the game, you might have already finished it or is still not finished. But, in the story Ashura is related to one of the four horsemen, Death. He will be talking to Death sometimes in the story when he is with his peerage or with Rias and her team. Ashura will be more brutal and harsh when he fights, but mostly when he isn't, he calm and cold. Despite his actions and attitude, he is mostly called a pretty boy and the 'Psycho of the shadows' mostly because he does have a psycho side to him and the cold side. Eventually the story may become crappy because, well, I don't get too many good ideas but a good imagination. So, I am asking you guys to give me some good ideas for fight scenes, unique characters (oc), and some psychotic scenes to the point where you want to throw up when you read it. Please give me more reviews, because it motivates me to add more chapters to this story. Eventually if gets to the point where I don't get much reviews by the fifth chapter, I will stop adding chapters on it, so don't make me do that. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**CHAPTER 2 THE FUTURE**

"WHERE IS IT?"

"I don't know I swear!"

"TELL ME WHERE IT IS OR ELSE I RIP THAT PRECIOUS HEAD OF YOURS!"

"Okay, all I know is that the capsule is in a cage located deep in Hell's heart. You need three keys; each key is separate, but close and is guarded by Cerberus."

The hooded figure sheathed his swords and backed up. He pulled out a bulky ring from behind his robe and held on to it with a hard grip, four blades popped out. He suddenly threw it at the man he interrogated, and the large shuriken has impacted itself into the wall while blood spread in the area. The man's head was cut off clean and blood squirted out from his beheaded body. The figure walked to the beheaded body and took his shuriken out of the wall.

"Death! You can take this one now."

"Good, his soul shall be added to my wrath. Thank you Ashura."

"Not a problem at all."

A little rodent came out of his hood. The rodent was black and blood red with a lightning bolt shape as the tail.

"Alright Pikachu, take us back to the human world."

"Pika Pikachu! (With pleasure!)"

Pikachu's eyes started glowing white as he created a mirror (a.k.a Ashura's way of going to different world and dimensions). Ashura jumped into the mirror and landed nearby a grand tree.

_It's night time better get some sleep before heading to hell. Hmph this is starting to become a pain in the ass._

"Hey, buddy lets sleep before we go to hell and finish this god forsaken mission."

"Pika! (Yeah!)"

They slept on the grand tree. Ashura felt the cold breeze of the night and the moonlight shining in his face. He stared at the sky and watched the stars.

_I hope someday they finally go to hell and get tortured for not thinking twice about what happened._

He started thinking about the day he had to fake his death and the time they found out he was still alive. He then closed his eyes and fell into a sleep of bliss.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ashura and Pikachu woke up yawning and nothing to eat.

"Pikachu, lets get some food, I'm hungry."

The moment he said that his stomach growled. He found an apple on a branch and climbed up to grab it. He felt the rough bark of the grand tree rubbing on his rugged robe. As soon as he grabbed the apple, he jumped off. Soon he finished and left the core of the apple on the bark of the tree. He sat on the cold shade of the tree and watched his trusted buddy finishing up his apple.

_Pikachu would never betray me. He is my best friend in the whole world and he means everything to me, but if I let anything bad happen to him or if he even dies, I would never, ever forgive myself._

Suddenly, a grenade is thrown at his position. He dived at Pikachu and acted as shield for the little mouse. As soon as he got up, Pikachu climbed into his robe and hid there. Meanwhile, Ashura dived again to the left and then forward, seeing two grenades were thrown at different times, surprising his expectation. He went to unsheathe his swords, but find them gone. Not a trace of his weapons were found.

_Shit, no weapons. Probably those guys took them and hid them or still have them. Wait, hold on… I still got that pistol!_

He started to see moving shadows in the branches of the tree.

"Come out, I'm aware of you presence. If you want to attack me, attack me out here, not in the shadows."

His cold voice hit the unknown figures. There are three figures that came out of the shadows. The one in the middle seemed like the leader since he/she has a gas mask covering the face. The other two looked the same, just hoods covering their face.

"Who are you and who sent you to kill me?"

"We are the soul brigade, we are here to test your skills to see if you are worthy enough to aid us in our army."

"Look, as much as I want to, I don't want to join. I've already got a mission that's a pain to do. So, if you can go back to headquarters, I can go to hell and finish my fucking mission, okay?"

"Then, we can't let you off hook, you have to come with us, whether or not you like it. We won't take a 'no' for an answer."

"Alright, then lets fight it out. If I win you have to help me on my mission and then leave me alone. And if you win, I will abandon my mission and come with you."

"Deal!"

The one in the middle threw a bag with his weapons in it. He readied up and unsheathed his swords and stood in his stance. The other three pulled out kunais (ninja knives) and stood in their stance.

_*sigh* bummer I can't kill them. Oh well, at least I can fight something easier this time._

He thought, showing a dark aura that can give anything chills. His murderous intent started to show. The trio took the first attack and tried to strike at all sides, the middle going forward, up or down, and the other two the right and left. Ashura created a hologram made of electricity and cloaked himself invisible and moved down. While his hologram was nearing to take a hit, it exploded and injured the attackers, harming their speed and defense as they fall. Ashura appeared under them and struck the two in the sides and then aimed for the middle one. Before the middle one fell hit the ground, he/she was kicked on the stomach to increase impact damage on his/her body. All of them, were unconscious except for Ashura.

_Sorry, I had to use half my power. You dumbasses were not even close to my power._

"Pikachu, time to go to hell and retrieve that blood capsule."

Pikachu nodded and summoned a red lightning bolt at the ground, creating a hole equivalent to half the size of a volcano's hole.

**ASHURA'S POV**

Once I jumped in, I landed on top of a deformed mountain that looked like it was made of red stone. I stood there, looking at the scenery.

_So, I can't believe that this is the most WONDERFUL scenery I've seen in the most unpleasant place under Earth._

I wandered around into a thick forest, that looked like the trees were about to decompose.

Alright, it is time to end this chapter because I am really tired and stayed up all night writing this. This felt like it was short, but I got to deal with it because I will try to make the chapters longer. Please, forgive me and I will post a new chapter next Saturday, depending on my homework difficulty. Like I said, please review and follow if you like this story so far. Um… there will most likely have more blood, killing, and romance later on. See ya later!


End file.
